


Sparks

by SkyeCrys



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Kinda canon compliant, M/M, Pre-Relationship, but not totally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeCrys/pseuds/SkyeCrys
Summary: Three months into his new internship at the Sakuragi Institute, Goh doesn’t feel lonely anymore. He has his Pokémons, and new adventures, and a new friend. And maybe the sparks of something more...
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Kudos: 48





	Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! Woh I haven’t published a fanfic on a website for almost a decade so... this is a bit intimidating?
> 
> Just a little head-up : English is not my native language, and I have no beta-reader, so forgive me for any mistakes or weird phrasing !
> 
> It may seem weird but I mostly use Ash’s French name, Sacha. Sometimes a bit of Japanese names, but overall I try to keep up with the English names. Perks of juggling with three dubs for years now, I guess ^^”
> 
> Also, my Pokéverse is generally canon compliant, but hey, characters actually age. In my stories, Goh is 19 and Sacha is 24/25 when they meet! 
> 
> Hopefully, all of this won’t throw you off, and I hope you’ll enjoy my little stories ! Thank you for reading !

* * * * * * * * *

It’s been barely three months, and Goh felt exhausted. A good form of exhaustion, but exhaustion nonetheless. Ever since he started that internship at the Sakuragi Institute, his world had turned upside down, with this boy who was dragging him in all sort of crazy adventures, who laughed too loud, who was shining in Pokémon battles in a way Goh never realized was possible. This boy who cheered on him. Who seemed to believe in Goh more than Goh believed in himself.

Sacha was not the usual lab assistant. But Professor Sakuragi had wanted an experimented Trainer to pair Goh with, because as much as the young man from Vermillion City had a brilliant mind and would be perfect for collecting data, Sakuragi was a bit worried about the field research part. Goh had been sheltering himself a lot over the last few years, and he spent more time researching about Pokémon than spending time with them. He had no experience in Pokémon battles or even traveling, and maybe Sakuragi was feeling a bit overprotective over that kid he saw grow up, alongside his own daughter. Professor Oak from Pallet Town had suggested one of his proteges, and like that (but also maybe a bit of help from Lugia) Sacha and Goh had become Research Fellows.

And in the last three months, Goh had lived more adventures than he ever lived in his almost two decades of existence on this planet. It’s been new, and exciting, and scary, and fulfilling, and overwhelming. Wonderful, overall.

One of the unexpected consequence of these adventures was that Goh found himself with an over growing collection of Pokémons.

And these Pokémons needed to eat. Goh actually loved to bring them food every morning, checking on each and everyone of them, a routine that was so much more enjoyable than his lonely mornings at his parents’ apartment. Sacha usually took that time for physical training, but sometimes, he joined Goh and enthusiastically tried to bond with every Pokémon in the park, just for the sake of making more friends, and Goh couldn’t help but laugh at his attempts, the loneliness in his chest fading a bit more in these moments.

Today was one of these days.

They were almost done, and Goh was feeding the last bits of Pokéfood to the majestic Magikarp he caught some weeks earlier. _Maybe he’s getting a bit chubby_ , he thought to himself, patting the beast between the eyes. He looked for Sacha but couldn’t find him anywhere. He had probably wandered off chasing after Misdreavous, but Goh wasn’t too worried. His three Dustoxes came to fly around him , brushing their wings on his cheeks as a sign of affection, and he turned around at their dance, looking up to the young tree close to the bridge.

Cubone had been playing with Skwovet and followed him up in the leaves, but the little reptile was not as agile as his playground buddy. Goh’s smile changed into a startled expression as he saw Cubone getting bumped by Skwovet and fall over the branch.

“Watch out!”

Goh opened his arms to the little Pokémon, but his aim was a bit off, and he quickly step back. At the same time Cubone landed in his arms, he tripped and lost his balance, and fell quite painfully on his butt.

“Uuuh...”

“Goh ! You got him, nice catch!” Sacha had appeared out of nowhere, jumping over the bridge ( _show-off_ , thought Goh), and had rushed to his side.

“Thanks! You okay, Cubone?” He ran his hand along his spine, checking for any misplaced bone.

“Cuuuub, cub!” chirped Cubone, and Goh let out a sigh of relief, squeezing gently the little Pokémon against him, rubbing his cheek against the skull.

Sacha watched them cuddle with a smile. Goh really loved his Pokémons, and despite his growing collection, managed to bond with every one of them. It certainly was something that touched the trainer’s heart.

Pikachu jumped off Sacha’s shoulder and bribed Cubone in a game of tag with Hibanny, as Sacha was putting down the cooler he had used to feed the Pokémons from the park. He offered his hand to Goh, who was still watching the little Pokémons playing with a smile, and Sacha had to wiggle his fingers under his nose to catch his attention.

“Come on.”

Goh looked up to him, andgratefully grabbed his friend’s hand. And Sacha pulled him on his feet with so much strength that Goh found his heart skipping a bit from the surprise, and...and something else. He almost tumbled against Sacha, whose grip steadied him. That’s not good, a little voice echoed in Goh’s mind, as he was now so close to Sacha that their noses almost touched, and their joined hands the only barrier preventing their chests to come in contact. Too close, the warning voice chanted, as his heart started to race before he could understand his own reaction.

“Are you okay?” asked Sacha casually, apparently not disturbed one bit by the, hm...close situation.

Goh wanted to answer “ _I’m okay_ ” with the same casualty, but Sacha was still holding his hand, and Goh was absolutely too conscious of their intertwined fingers. He could feel the rush of blood on his cheeks, now, and he cursed his tendency to blush so easily.

“Goh?”

Sacha had accompanied his call with a squeeze and Goh felt his fingertips tingling with electricity. His breath short, he forced himself to stop staring at their hands, and looked up to the Trainer, his eyes lingering half a second on his parted lips, before meeting Sacha’s amber irises, who looked at him with such a genuine concern and curiosity that Goh felt his knees growing a bit weak. He could smell Sacha’s faint orange shampoo scent, mixed with fresh grass from the park, and a bit of sweat from his training, and _oh my gosh why am I analyzing this_.

“I’m fine” he finally managed to mumble, throat dry and stomach doing a somersault.

Sacha didn’t miss a beat and squeezed his hand again, beaming.

“Good!” the trainer grinned, and Goh found himself captivated once more by the million watt smile Sacha offered him. Sacha rubbed his thumb on his knuckles, and finally let go, leaving Goh to finally catch his breath and regain some sort of composure. _What was that?_

He collected the empty cooler he had let on the floor before catching Cubone, and secured it on his shoulder. Skwovet landed on top of the strap, curious to see if he could get some more berries, and Goh rummaged in his pocket, retrieving an extra treat he handed to the squirrel.

“Hiba !!”

“Pika!”

He chuckled and found some more to give to their two Poké-partners, who were back from their game.

“You too, Hibanny, Pikachu.” He put a finger on his lips, grinning (don’t tell others!), and Sacha couldn’t help but observe the young Researcher with a fond smile. There was something about Goh that made his heart melt, somehow, even though he was not sure how to describe it. He never put too much thought in it, tho; their alchemy was something very comfortable for Sacha, and it was enough.

“Oooy, boys !”

They both turned their heads to the voice coming form the park’s balcony, where the Professor Sakuragi was waving at them, papers in his hands.

“There is something I need you to investigate at the Union Cave!”

The two Research Fellows looked at each other, curiosity sparkling in their eyes, nodding with a smile, and Sacha threw his fist in the air, drawing a chuckle from his friend.

“Come on Goh, time for a new adventure !”

It was helpless, Goh thought, still smiling, his fingertips tingling again. He could tell by the butterfrees in his belly he was already slipping on something dangerous; but too late. Sacha was determined to show him this strange world, and Goh would probably follow him to the end of it.


End file.
